Something Fishy
by Marthroyboy
Summary: While on a mission, Itachi and Kisame come across a strange little girl, in an even weirder place. AND Kisame GETS A GIRLFRIEND! (gasp) All this and more, inside. R
1. Prologue

Something Fishy

**Summary**

This story follows mainly about the eccentric adventures of Itachi and Kisame. While heading on a mission, they find a strange (And for you horror fans out there, familiar) young girl. Also, the most jaw dropping, most astounding, most incredible, unimaginable event ever to occur in history: Kisame gets a girlfriend. W00t!

KisamexOC ItachixNo-one (Because he's not that type), faint ShikamaruxTemari and KimimaroxTayuya

(Also contains side stories, such as 'what's up with the tails beasts', and 'why Kyuubi got so pissed')

**Rating**: Pg-13, Because I can.

**Warnings**

MAJOR CROSSOVERS you have been warned. And Extreme Ooc (Kisame isn't THAT big of an idiot) Well… not TOO extreme. Some girl crushing on Gaara and a short Uchiha bashin' Oh, and the story starts in a scene that has almost nothing to do with the main plot.

**Disclaimer**; (I keep forgetting) I do not own Naruto, or any other things related to characters in my stories, so yeah.

* * *

A in a void of shadows a lone man sat, pondering, watching the world from his perch in the spirit world. His beard was grey and long, in his hands he held a staff, he was reading a tome, a tome of ancient angelic language. 

He looked up; a new presence had entered the void. The air in the empty space seemed to freeze, an icy cool wind ripped throughout the void.

"Hey old man!" A cool, female voice called arrogantly. The source of the voice was unknown, although it seemed to be coming from the ice wind itself. "I have a proposition for you!"

The elder looked up. "Oh… Celsius… what brings you here, oh quintessence of ice…?" he talked at his own slow pace, half in a wheeze.

"The rules are, every century or so, we can take a new host right?" The ice demanded.

"Well… yes, but-"

"Good, because I found the perfect body and I will be taking it shortly."

"Celsius …"

"Oh, but the body is sort of dead right now, so I'll need you to contact Big Brother for me, okay? Okay."

The temperature of the void returned to normal as the ice presence left, the old man huffed. "I hate it when they do that…" he then turned back to his tome, and continued reading.

KOHONA VILLAGE, 3:17 AM

Naruto stirred in his apartment, suddenly gripping at the covers as a swift chill came over him. He gave the traditional, waking up gasp that usually escaped sleepers' lips in the morn.

"N-nani? When did I open the window…?" He looked at the open window groggily.

He saw a figure silhouetted in the window frame, and instantly became alert. Shinobi skills taking over, he grabbed a kunai and turned fast enough to see his 'stalker' make a break for it. Naruto quickly jumped through his window, rolling to his feet on the grass, and began pursuit the stranger. He chased the intruder throughout the alleyways of Konoha, seemingly headed towards the main square. The stranger was fast, but he(?) seemed to be holding back so Naruto wouldn't loose sight of him. Naruto was yelling loudly, trying to get the stranger to stop.

"If that's you Sasuke, I'll swear I'll kick your ass for sneaking into my house!"

The stranger abruptly stopped. He turned to Naruto, so he could see his face.

Naruto blinked twice, squinted slightly, and then gave a shriek of horror/utter confusion. "You… You're the guy from the Country of Waves, Haku!"

'Haku' smirked, giving Naruto a look he had only seen on Sakura when she was in a spat with Ino and was winning.

"As if." Haku sneered. Naruto looked on in increasing confusion as Haku looked him up and down.

"Hm… you seem strong, what say you, we spar?"

"Spar? What's that?"

Haku's smirk only increased. "Ah, strong _and _dumb, you guys are always the fun kind"

**Brat, this guy means business, and his aura is-** Kyuubi snarled the message to him, in a warning that came too late.

"_Aisu seppun no jitsu(1)_" Haku crooned at he blew Naruto a kiss.

Naruto felt a freezing chill wash over him. Kyuubi cursed.

And all was still.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short and has little to do with anything but, whatever. 

In case you fudge brains haven't figured it out by now, Celsuis, an ice spirit(From Tales of Symphonia)has taken Haku's body, so yeah, whatever. I don't know how exactly she got there, but I just treat it as if it's the same world, but different continents.

(1)This means (Or I hope it means) Ice Kiss Technique


	2. Weird Events

Something Fishy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ToS, Or Samara, so there!I said it.

Summary

This story follows mainly about the eccentric adventures of Itachi and Kisame. While heading on a mission, they find a strange (And for you horror fans out there, familiar) young girl. Also, the most jaw dropping, most astounding, most incredible, unimaginable event ever to occur in history: Kisame gets a girlfriend. W00t!

KisamexOC ItachixNo-one (Because he's not that type), faint ShikamaruxTemari and KimimaroxTayuya

(Also contains side stories, such as 'what's up with the tails beasts', and 'why Kyuubi got so pissed')

Rating: Pg-13, Because I can.

Warnings

MAJOR CROSSOVERS you have been warned. And Extreme Ooc (Kisame isn't THAT big of an idiot) Well… not TOO extreme. Some girl crushing on Gaara and a short Uchiha bashin'. Chapter two up! Unfortunatly, you'll have to wait till next chapter so see Kisame's girlfriend. Sorry.

* * *

"Kisame. What was our mission?" Through the vast forests that covered the expanse of land in the Nin countries, the two Akatuski members were headed towards the Land of Those who Hide in mist.

"Uh… well… we have to… have to… um…" Kisame seemed to be wracking his brain out to answer this.

"We gotta, assassinate…"

"Who?" Itachi asked dryly.

"The head of something…"

"The head of Economy."

"Oh yeah!" Kisame 'suddenly remembered'. "That guy!"

"_And?_" Itachi prodded firmly.

Kisame looked puzzled. "Uh…"

"We have to assassinate the head of Economy and destroy the National Funds building." Itachi was sick of Kisame's answers and decided to give him the mission already.

"Oh yeah. Why did you ask? Did you forget the mission?" Kisame asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"No." Itachi stated flatly. "I was making sure you didn't."

"_Riiiiiiight_…." Fishman replied with a smirk.

He quickly snapped his mouth shut when Itachi gave him a withering glare.

Itachi looked down at his hands as the two terrorist members continued to lope about in the forest He extended two fingers and a jolt of electrical chakra jumped between them. Kisame swatted at Itachi's hand angrily.

"Stop it!" Fishman put a hand over his prickling nose. "It makes my brain tingle."

Kisame, like everyone else in the Hasame clan, was gifted with an extraordinary sensory of electromagnetic waves.Said waves come from just about any living thing, and Kisame could 'hear' something as delicate as the waves that occur when one's heartbeat. Of course, they also can come from sources of chakara and electricity.

This ability can have many advantages, such as finding your enemy in heavy mist or shadows, and telling if your enemy is truly dead, or just feinting… It also had its disadvantages, such as if Kakashi were to use Lightning Edge around him… yeouch. Or if Itachi were to use his own senses to subtly torture him.

Itachi continued to toy with Kisame in this manner, when ever Fishman tried to stop him he'd just gracefully dodge out of his range. Inwardly he smirked, but on the outside he was incapable of any expression. Due to the new Akatuski rules Itachi couldn't physically harm his partner, but seeing him this uncomfortable was satisfying his sadistic cravings

"Stop it Itachi. You-" Kisame suddenly put his weight on a dead tree branch, which snapped, and fell crashing to the ground.

Itachi looked around at the clearing they had just reached. Correction; looked like a clearing… All the trees were dead. Not only were the branches bare, but there were no signs of leaves on the ground either… there wasn't even grass, only the pale moist earth.

"Mmmmm" Kisame stretched out a bit on the ground. "The air here is gooood."

That's right… Itachi thought, Kisame needs to keep his gills moist. The air is thick here.

Itachi looked around again, taking a second observation of the area. "Let's go,if we fail the mission-"

Kisame cut Itachi off. "Sh! Shhhh… I'm sensing something. Someone." Kisame turned to the only other thing in the clearing besides the two S-ranked criminals. A well. A well with a stone slab over it. "I'm going to go check it out." Kisame struggled to his feet, slipping slightly in the moist earth, and went over to the well.

Something in the dead forest caught Itachi's gaze. Something slender and white was moving along the trees. The movements were graceful; he identified it as a deer of some sort. Activating the Sharingan he looked on further. A… skeleton… it was the skeleton of a deer then… But he thought he just saw the bones move… The stag snorted at him, its breath caught in the water of the air, making a small cloud. It_couldn't_ bean illusion… The sharigan would have seen through it… then what-?

"Itachi! There's someone in here!"

**KONOHA 7:00 AM**

In Fair Konoha, Sakura stood waiting at the spot she usually met Kakashi for their missions, but today, no-one, not even Naruto, waited for her.

"Nani…? Why is Naruto late? Kakashi, that's the norm, but Naruto, even?"

"Sakura-Chan!" Lee was running towards her, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. For the first time Sakura had seen, Lee looked worried. So did Kiba. "We found Naruto."

"Follow us!" Kiba called. Lee took Sakura's hand and led her toward Konoha square.

"Be prepared for what you might see. He got into a fight, so things are kind of bad…" Lee warned, squeezing her hand tighter.

Kiba looked back at them. "Yeah, he's sort of-"

He was abruptly cut of by Sakura's horrified shriek when she saw what had become of Naruto.

"-A Narutosicle"

Naruto had been frozen solid. He was basically a Naruto shaped hunk of ice. He, among other nins around him were just, frozen. Tsunade-sama and her medical squad assured everyone they'd be okay, that it was merely a restraining technique, but everyone panicked anyway. Except Shikamaru, of course. And the Sand Trio. The just weren't the 'panic' type. But Sakura was hysterical.

"Whathappenedwhodidithowdidtheywherearetheywilltheybealright?" Questions flew out of her mouth a hundred miles an hour.

"Sakura, Sakura, calm down. They're going to be okay, whew…" Kakashi replied gently. Copy Ninja was… um… defrosting Naruto.

Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "This is so troublesome. A month or so after the Uchiha incident and now this."

"It appears Konoha will never have peace."

Temari leaned against him slightly. "At least this means I'll be seeing a bit more of you soon."

"Hai. So troublesome."

"**YAAAAAAAAAHHHH**!" Naruto gave a loud yell as he was finally freed of the ice.

"Oh. Sorry, Naruto, I think I burned you a bit." Kakashi hastily apologized.

Naruto continued yelping and making all of his lovely '_Naruto_-y' sounds while clutching his singed backside for a few more moments. After satisfying the need to show everyone he was in discomfort, He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Where's that mist kid?"

Kakashi looked puzzled, "Who?"

"The mist kid, Haku, who was with Zabuza. That kid. He snuck into my room, so I chased him, and then he wanted me to 'spar' with him. What does that mean anyway? And then it got really cold and…" He looked around at the other frozen Konoha residents with wide eyes. "Oh…"

Kakashi's usually calm was broken by surprise. "Him? Are you sure? But that kid is dead, he died a long while back."

Tsunade-sama cleared her throat. "Let's not forget our enemies and their abilities."

"_Orochimaru_." Shikamaru spoke the name on everyone's mind.

* * *

Heh, This one was a bit longer. Fear not, Gaara/Itachi fans, I have no intention of hooking them up with anyone. Because they aren't the type. Har Har. Peace, may Origin, Fate, and Chance watch over and protect you all! 


	3. A Stab a Uchihacest, Samara

Something Fishy

I wa thinking about abandoning this story, because it's a humor story, and I have a very poor taste in humor. (I laughed at the Phantom of the Operah people!) But On the nightI thought of this, all of a sudden I had a dream where Lee and Wolf O'Donnell (From Starfox, serves me right for playing it that much) told me not to give up on anything. Then Wolf started this story about this tough situation he was once in. Lee gasped at every exciting part. It was odd, but here I am. I actually planned a fun ending for this, so enjoy!

Oh, and Thanks AkatsukiCloak, You'll see soon, I promise, and Loki is a girl of her word.

* * *

The young girl that Kisame pulled out of the well was stranger-looking then Itachi could have ever imagined. The worst part of it was that she looked sickeningly familiar. 

She was clothed in a torn lacy, silky, white dress. Her skin was unbelievably pale and blotchy. She was soak and wet and trembling all over. Black hair hung matted about her head and back. She dug her fingernails deep into Kisame's arms in a feeble attempt to cling to her savior. She looked piteously at Itachi, and he felt a sudden fear seize him, like nothing ever had before. He broke his gaze away from the girl, and peered down the well she had been trapped in. He shuddered. He could see dark water sloshing around about forty feet down. Strong girl. She climbed all the way up here.

Kisame looked down at the girl in a slight puzzlement "Itachi, this kid looks a lot like you."

Itachi turned his attention back to the ragged child. Her facial features, were indeed somewhat alike his own. That much he would admit. Her eyes however, were nothing like his. But still his curiosity got the best of him.

"Have you ever heard of the name Uchiha?" His voice was surprisingly quiet, but she heard him.

"No. sir." She replied hoarsely. "My name is Samara. Morgan Sakado Samara."

"Well you have now. My container's name is, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi heard a faint rustling. He didn't look back, believing it to be that eccentric stag from earlier. Samara looked off to some place behind him.

"Samara? How long were you in that well?" Kisame prodded.

She looked at him, mystified. "Seven days, sir."

Itachi nodded in silent contemplation of the meaning behind her words.

Kisame whistled. "Whoo, you are the little trooper, huh?"

_Imbecile,_ Itachi sneered. But strangely, Samara seemed to fondly accept the comment, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."

(In the background Kisame sweatdropped)

_Kisame. _Itachi spoke to him through telepathy.

_Eeeeeeek! Oh. What?_

_This girl, she is not an ordinary child._

_Yeah. So?_

_We should take her back to headquarters._

_But you said-_

_Quiet. The Akatsuki is always looking for new members._

_You think she would want to-_

_Yes. Let's go. _Itachi roughly ended the conversation.

"You're coming with us." Kisame said, uncertainly.

Samara flashed them a huge smile and flung her arms around Kisame's large arm. "Oh, Really? Great!"

Kisame and Itachi gave each other even more uncertain looks.

"Hey!" Kisame frowned, his gills sticking out a little. "It's not her fault. She's been stuck in a well for seven days, Itachi. _Seven Days!_"

Kisame was carrying Samara as the criminals and child made their way back to headquarters. Things were going quietly, until the strange child finally broke the silence.

"Itachi-sama, do you have family?"

Kisame swallowed nervously. That was a definite no-no question. He peered over at the Uchiha's prodigy.

Itachi seemed taken aback by the girl's blunt question. He thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"That's good. It's good to always have some family even if everyone else is dead and they disown you."

There was a sigh from Itachi. "Yes, I suppose I can relate."

THE GENERIC AKATSUKI BASE

"So let me get this straight; you found this girl in a well, surrounded by dead things, you want her to join Akatsuki and you want me to watch her for you while you complete your mission."

"Hai, hai. That basically covers it." Kisame nodded.

'Favor Collector', the Head of Torture and Interrogation in the Akatsuki Company folded his hands in front of him. "Well. I suppose I can cover for you two idiots, but it will cost you."

Kisame groaned, Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Five favors from each of you, deal?" That brought Itachi's stored favors to 27, and Kisame's to 34.

Itachi resisted all hell to not kill The Favor Collector at that time. All hell.

"Oh, which reminds me; I found some new dirt for you Itachi-sama." He passed a bundle of printer paper across the table to him. Samara's eyes scanned it with interest. "Lemony fresh too. You and Sasuke, as usual. There's none for you today, Kisame, I bet you're overjoyed."

Itachi looked over the cover page with a look in his eyes akin to a starving man staring at the most delicious feast that was covered with the most deadly poison, and knowing it. In essence, utter horror and desperation. Of course his face remained as impassive as ever.

"It may not be the most tasteful 'cest I've ever read, but I _love _how they portrayed you." Favor Collector mocked. It was easy to see that he wasn't granted the name 'Favor Collector' for complement's sake.

"I will personally slaughter whoever continues to taunt me with these abominations." Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Lucky for you the author of this tale gave their identity. Too bad for them. Now, how much will you pay to keep this under wraps?"

"After the mission."

"Hey, you-"

"Later." That was Itachi's 'end of conversation' tone. "Watch the girl. Let's go, Kisame."

Without another word, the two run-away Nins left the room.

"Celsius, you froze people solid! That's _clearly _against the rules! And you didn't just freeze one person, oh no, that's not good enough for you. You froze six!"

"Pshaw. Like I care. In this body, I can beat anyone! Even Big Bro."

'Haku' was in a one-sided argument with a woman clothed in a sea blue cloak. The hooded woman was yelling her lungs out at 'Haku', but he didn't seem to care.

"But why does everyone keep calling me Haku? It's really bothersome."

"They recognized your body, duh. Don't forget that the kid is not your own body, you dope."

Celsius quickly changed the subject. "These Ninjas you told me about are wimps! Even that fox kid you told me about lasted two seconds against me."

"Well… um… uh… you must have just picked weaklings; that's all. These Shinobi are really, really strong! You just haven't seen the really strong ones yet!" The hooded woman protested.

"Whatever. I don't get why you keep defending 'Ninjas' so much, come on. It's not like you're one yourself."

"Well, I-"

"Shut up. Two people are headed this way. I'm going to go fight them, bye."

Celsius left before the woman could say anything in protest.

Kisame and Itachi became alert, someone was within the perimeter.

They heard a crushing roar, and sharp ice needles shot out of the ground in front of them. The Akatsuki swerved to a halt.

"Now what?" Kisame wondered out loud.

As if to answer Fishman's question, a boy with a mask over his face landed on a tree branch some meters (1) away from them. Itachi noticed the branch freezing under his feet. The mask bore the crest of the mist, meaning he was a Shinobi Hunter. His squad however, seemed nowhere in sight.

"You two won't pass. That is, unless you wanna fight me."

Kisame gripped Samahade's hilt. Itachi activated the Sharingan.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Okay, this was a looooong chapter, but I'm overjoyed to say that Kisame's girlfriend is in this chapter and will be introduced in the next one, yay! Okay, So I totally took Samara from the Ring, but that's why It's fun. Anyway, i'll update soon, the next chapter will be exciting, I promise! 

Kisame: I'm going to play a big part in the next one too! Itachi: You wish.

(1)Do they use the metric system? Most likely, everyone 'cept the US does.  
Oh, and remember, everytime you write a Uchihacest, Itachi owes someone five favors. So please, think of Itachi.


	4. Captured

Something Fishy

**Summary**

This story follows mainly about the eccentric adventures of Itachi and Kisame. While heading on a mission, they find a strange (And for you horror fans out there, familiar) young girl. Also, the most jaw dropping, most astounding, most incredible, unimaginable event ever to occur in history: Kisame gets a girlfriend. W00t!

KisamexOC ItachixNo-one (Because he's not that type), faint ShikamaruxTemari and KimimaroxTayuya

(Also contains side stories, such as 'what's up with the tails beasts', and 'why Kyuubi got so pissed')

**Rating**: Pg-13, Because I can.

**Warnings **

MAJOR CROSSOVERS you have been warned. And Extreme Ooc (Kisame isn't THAT big of an idiot) Well… not TOO extreme. Some girl crushing on Gaara and a short Uchiha bashin'

Sorry If this chapter seems a litlle bit rushed, I felt like it, m'kay? I was in a hurry.

* * *

As the masked shinobi charged at the two, Kisame realized several things.

1. This kid looked like the kid who followed that kid Zabuza around. Which were way too many kids for him to think about too long.

2. This kid did not seem to recognize that they were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame, the two dangerous Akatsuki Criminals. _The_ two dangerous Akatsuki Criminals. Itachi and Kisame.

3. This kid was pretty fast.

Kisame jerked out of the way to avoid a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. He felt a cold chill brush against his face as he avoided the blow. The moisture on his cheek froze. He gasped vocally, and jumped back to perk on a branch a few meters back.

"So the kid does Taijutsu…" Kisame wiped the frost off his face. He jumped back a few paces to avoid several ice spines erupting from the ground. There were aquifers underground in this area, perfect for water jutsus, Kisame made a mental note of that.

Itachi watched the shinobi hunter intently. Their opponent's movements became clear to him. He rushed down to meet him. Needle against kunai rang out, birds left their perches, flapping wildly and screeching to get to safety.

Itachi found his hand shaking slightly, both fighters had put much force into the blow. The hunter-nin smirked. "Not bad." The hunter-nin had a very feminine voice. Itachi's eyes widened, veins digging into his scarlet irises. The coma-like shapes spread and merged into one shape. He had activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. His opponent's free arm shifted. Itachi drew back to avoid the blow he had seen coming. Cold air followed the blow, however, and ice stiffened his limbs. He guided hot chakara through his limbs and broke free. This troublesome movement cost him time and left him open. His skilled opponent took advantage of it long enough to strike him twice with his fists in the torso before he was fended off by Kisame.

Their opponent drew back and started making seals.

Kisame and Itachi followed suit.

"Wind technique; Cyclone!" Their enemy finished first, conjuring winds blades that started whirling about them, mowing down the trees in the surrounding area.

Itachi followed up with his strike, "Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu" Orbs of black flame struck the wind blades to counter them. They dispersed, however, to the more powerful jutsu…

"Water technique; Ice tornado!" The hunter-nin combined a water technique with a wind jutsu…

Ice shards and wind blades were closing in on the two Akatsuki members. Itachi now knew this was a pretty unfortunate situation. This shinobi was combining his bloodline limit with advanced jutsu… He tried to focus on his opponent, but his vision became blurry, his balance irregular. _Darn it, _He thought angrily, _why now of all times for my vision to blank out again…_His vision dwindled down until he could only see blurry shapes. He shook his head trying to clear his sight, and deactivated the Mangekyou.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" He heard Kisame bellow. The ground broke open to make way for a water force, snarling and roaring in the shape of a great dragon.

The dragon forced its way through the barrier around them, freezing solid as it did so. "Oh, SNAP!" Their opponent leapt out of the way of the huge dragon shaped hunk of ice slammed into the spot where he had been a second ago.

Kisame turned around wildly. The water dragon bullet still had not stopped the jutsu. But something else was… Kisame noticed all the water in the aquifers below them were gone. Kisame locked eyes with Itachi nervously. Itachi was blinking trying to regain his vision, unaware of the massive wall of water headed at the three fighters. Kisame, even though it was likely Itachi would kill him for this later, wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and leapt away from the torrent of water that slammed into their opponent. Kisame heard their opponent's shouts of distress be swallowed up by water, and then silence as the water flow around them slowed to a trickle.

Kisame listened around intently for a heartbeat or chakara reading or, hell, anything. But around them the forest was empty, empty of even the stranger who had used the water jutsu… He, being the Fishman he was, was lost in this thought, until he was given a very rude awakening.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." Oh yeah… Kisame thought, he was still holding Itachi in a rather awkward position wasn't he?

He lay his partner down on the ground, Kisame looked a bit embarrassed, his gills shifting around a bit. "You doing alright, Itachi?"

His partner retched and vomited. Of course, Itachi being Itachi, he had to do it gracefully too. Kisame was getting sick of him doing stuff like that.

"… I guess not."

Itachi coughed twice and wiped his mouth. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. But there was something very familiar about her." Kisame said, stroking is chin, as if he were to have a beard he would stroke that.

"Her…? Kisame, he was a boy." Itachi looked at him, as if Kisame was the dumbest… well, Fishman he had ever met. Which, most likely, he was.

"Well everything about her reeked of feminine-osity." Of course, as a technicality, that was true with Itachi as well, but Kisame dare not say that out loud, lest he die a slow and painful death, most likely involving the Dart (1). "And I sorta kinda maybe thinking I've met her before." Kisame blinked and looked around. He gave a noise that quite resembled Naruto when he was surprised, "My HAT! My straw Akatsuki member HAT! It's gone!" It must have been washed away in the water jutsu…

"Too bad. We're going to finish this mission. Let's get going."

Kisame grumbled. He always takes his time finding _his _uniform…

* * *

AT THE NATIONAL FUNDS BUILDING, 5:30 PM

"We're under attack!"

"HURRY! Defend the Head of Economy!"

"Call the mist ANBU!"

"Dear lord, it's Kis---AGH!"

Kisame cut down another mindless imbecile that had gotten in his way. Itachi skidded around the corner towards him. The mission was going exactly as planned. Of course, this was as one would expect from Itachi the prodigy.

"The Head of Economy no longer breathes." Itachi told him, emotionlessly.

Kisame war whooped "Whoo-hoo! Another Mission, complete."

Itachi punched him lightly, knocking him out of his cheer. "Not yet, dumbass. We still have to"

"Total the building, yeah, I know, but can't you just blow it up?" Itachi shrugged.

"Using a jutsu outside would be best." Itachi broke open a window, leaping out, dramatically, of course. Kisame shrugged and followed him outside.

The National Funds building was engulfed in a multitude of black flames. Itachi and Kisame watched on in silence.

"These he is! The banished Shinobi, Kisame!"

The two Akatsuki turned to see that they were surrounded by Mist ANBUs. Kisame swallowed, "Um… Itachi… Do you have enough chakara to take them?"

Itachi said nothing, but one could tell he was spent from the battle with Celsius and the mission. There were about fifteen ANBU's and two weakened Akatsukis armed with kunais. Needless to say, the outcome of this battle was grim.

* * *

His hands and legs were bound by special locks. As long as the one who locked it lives or wills it, the locks would stay locked. Itachi knew this, and he knew his only chance was the Mangekyou, which was currently out of the question. He had been cocky, and that had led to his downfall. He cussed inwardly; this could only end in death…

Some person with a sea green blue cloak covering their body came in and dragged Kisame to another room.

That was bad; Kisame would be the first to crack, if interrogated.

Kisame blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. He looked around; he was in a small room, empty of just about anything. Execept him, and his captor, his captor with the lovely sea green cloak.

"Water?" His female captor offered politely, "Your gills must be a bit dry."

He nodded, forgetting where he was, "Sure… Wait! Not if it has truth serum in it!"

The woman slowly lowered her hood, and Kisame's eyes widened as he was graced with the sight of her face…

Her skin was the most lovely color of blue, light and fair, but darker that his own. He knew from experience (1) that it had a smooth and soft texture. Her eyes were crimson, designed for underwater vision. There were lovely scaly ridges on the sides of her head where her ears should be, and one on the top of her head. They were a sophisticated sensory system, much like Kisame's. But they were partly covered by her glossy violet hair. He could see a glimpse of her neck and of the dark markings on the left side of the lovely neck. He knew that they ran down the length of her body (1).

How did he know all this? He knew the woman, he knew her quite well. And he should, they were lovers.

"Kisame! I've missed you so!" she spread her arms open and hugged him tightly.

"Undine-Sama!" He bit back tears of utter joy.

She pressed her lips passionately to his.

* * *

Heh heh heh, I betcha you didn't see that coming! This story dives down into a place very few have ventured, Kisame's past, fu fu fu…

Anyway, More information about Undinein the next chapter soon!

Thanks NanamiYatsumaki, I know it's weird, but cool, ya know?

Sae Konoto, You really made my day, YOU ROCK!

(1) Kisame's a bit of a pervert, huh?


End file.
